Así es cómo caen los grandes
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Cómo fué que sólo quedaron 4 Jaegers, qué trágicas historias hay detras de la desaparición de los demás? Que fué de la base que se encontraba en la costa de México y de los Jaegers de el continente Americano?


**Hola! Bueno en este fic constara de varios capítulos,en cada uno narrare la historia de los Jaegers caídos y que fue de sus pilotos.**

**-México- 2018**

Era la época buena, la que daba esperanzas, en la que los Jaegers siempre podían derrotar a los Kaiju. De este lado del planeta, los únicos países que tenían 2 Jaegers eran México y EUA.

Los Jaegers mexicanos eran: Fiesta night y Aztecas.

Aztecas tenía como pilotos a una pareja, la chica se llamaba Sara y el muchacho Antonio. Se querían realmente mucho, habían sido novios desde la preparatoria. Sara tenía el cabello negro y largo, ojos marrones muy grandes. Tony era más alto que ella, pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate.

Fiesta night era piloteado por dos amigos de infancia, gracias a ello compartían muchos recuerdos. Los muchachos se llamaban Fernando y Mauricio.

Fenando era muy delgado, su cara era delgada y era pálido. Mauricio era más fuerte, tenía el cabello un poco largo y su piel era dorada.

(Todos son morenos, menos Fernando, el es muy blanco)

El equipo azteca estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

- Sabes Sara, he notado que cada vez es más difícil derrotar a los Kaiju, aquel último casi nos arranca el brazo izquierdo.- dijo Antonio

-Si Tony, yo también lo he notado, de un tiempo para aca se han vuelto mas fuertes.

Aztecas, hay un ataque en la costa de baja California, el mariscal los busca.

Sara y Antonio salieron corriendo a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Tony

-Bien muchachos, hay un evento de categoría 4- dijo el mariscal muy serio.

-categoría 4! Pero sí sólo hay 3!...eso significa que..- empezó a decir Sara

-que es más fuerte que lo demás con los que hemos luchado- completo Tony con preocupación.

Sara y Antonio se lanzaron una mirada de angustia.

Antonio se puso serio.

-Vamos por ese cabrón.- dijo Tony mientras se alejaba. Sara lo siguió.

En un momento ya se habían puesto sus trajes y se encaminaban a su Jaeger. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no querían externarlo.

-Es hora- dijo Antonio sin mirarla a los ojos, tenía miedo.

-Si- asintió Sara de igual manera.

En unos segundos hicieron el enlace:

Rápidamente pasaron las imágenes, del primer día que se vieron, de cuando el se le declaró, su primer beso, cuando pilotearon Azteca por primera vez. Y de repente volvieron a la realidad, de golpe abrieron los ojos.

Estaban listos, los elicopteros los levantaron y los llevaron a la costa de Baja California, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, ya que la base Americana se encontraba masomenos a la mitad de México.

Los elicopteros soltaron al Jaeger, cayó en el agua y avanzó hacia el Kaiju. Éste era muy grande, almenos 15 metros más que los anteriores, tenía una especie de cerrucho en la frente y dientes muy punteagudos, era de un color azul-grisáceo, cuatro patas y una cola cómo de cocodrilo.

Azteca avanzó y se pocisionó frente al mounstro, la bestia intentó atacar pero Azteca bloqueó el ataque con el codo. A continuación Aztecas atacó directo a la cabeza, levantó ambos brazos y golpeó fuertemente, la bestia quedó aturdida, La pareja aprovechó la oportunidad y dió un rodillazo directo al estómago de la creatura, por un momento Sara y Tony rieron, estaban ganando, después de todo no era tan diferente. Y de repente:

La bestia les escupió una especie de líquido azul fosforescente derecho al reactor del Jaeger, Sara y Tony pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, esa cosa era un ácido que empezaba a carcomer todo lo que encontraba a su paso, por unos momentos Azteca dejaba de funcionar.

-Que pasa!?- preguntó Sara muy confundida

-Creo que dañó seriamente el reactor y con ello las funciones.

El Jaeger emitía sonidos intermitentes, se podía apreciar la voz del Mariscal que les hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Aztecas, deben resistir, ahora no podemos mandar a Fiesta Night, pero si las cosas empeoran deberán intervenir.

-No se preocupe Mariscal, podemos controlar a éste pedazo escoria.- dijo Tony por el audicular.

Mientras se tenía ésta conversación, Azteca se intentaba hacer para atrás, intentando alejarse un poco, sólo mientras el Jaeger se estabilizaba.

Improvisadamente, el Kaiju atacó, se trepó a Azteca y arrancó con mucha violencia el brazo izquierdo del Jaeger, que correspondía al de Sara.

La chica gritó del dolor. Antonio sólo atinó a lanzar un puñetazo a la mandíbula del Kaiju antes de que éste empezara a arrancar cada vez mas partes del Jaeger, entre ellas la cabeza.

-Aztecas!- exclamó el mariscal.

Hubo silencio.

-Señor, mandamos a Fiesta Night?- preguntó Tomás.

-Sí, prepárenlos inmediatamente.- dijo el Mariscal muy serio, si la categoría 4 era así de peligrosa, necesitarían ayuda, manden también a Hard Rescue. (Jaeger de E.U.A, lo pilotean un par de hermanos, una chica y un chico)

Se repararon para salir, iniciaron el enlace y se encaminaron al Kaiju, éste estaba dando vueltas en círculo, cómo retándolos o esperando a su proxima victima.

Decidieron atacar los dos al mismo tiempo y así ahorrarse desgaste, querían eliminarlo lo más rapido posible, Fiesta Night y Hard Rescue habían sido advertidos de el líquido que el Kaiju lanzaba, así que cuando intentó usarlo, Fiesta logró retroceder.

Gracias a un trabajo en equipo,Fiesta Night y Hard Rescue lograron vencer con éxito al Kaiju, volvieron a casa sanos y salvos pero no sin olvidar que habían perdido a un par de amigos.

Los miembros del quipo quisieron dar una palabras en nombre de los fallecidos.

-Antonio y Sara fueron muy valientes, fueron grandes guerreros, dueños de muchas victorias, pero hoy murieron peleando.- dijo Mauricio.

-Así es cómo mueren como los grandes- dijo el Mariscal.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y esperen el siguiente capítulo :)**


End file.
